villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bloody Mary (The Wolf Among Us)
Bloody Mary is the secondary antagonist of The Wolf Among Us, first debuting in the third episode. Personality She is a ruthless, violent, and utterly sadistic Fable working for the Crooked Man who kills anyone that fails to pay their payment (or stands in the way of their goals). She has a unique set of powers, for example, teleportation between reflective surfaces. Biography Episode Three: "A Crooked Mile" Mary is first heard if Bigby decides to check Crane's apartment first during the hunt to find his witch. While there, he listens to a message left by Mary, asking Crane to pay the money he owes the Crooked Man by Friday. She made her appearance at the alley of the Puddin'n Pie along with the Tweedles, where they attack Bigby and Snow White after Georgie called her to deal with them and get Crane back to the Crooked Man. She introduced herself as Bloody Mary and demands Bigby to hand over Crane. After the sheriff refused to hand him over, she ordered the Twins to fire their guns at Bigby. She watched behind the scene as Bigby transformed into his werewolf-form and brutally pummels both of the Tweedles. After either sparing or killing Dum, she took advantage of the distraction and shot Bigby with a silver bullet. The silver bullet effectively hurt Bigby and caused him to fall down, stunning him. As Mary was about to finish Bigby off with The Woodsman's ax, Snow called out and offered to hand Crane to Mary in exchange for sparing Bigby. By the Crooked Man's blessing, she spared the sheriff but violently broke his arm before she left. Episode Four: "In Sheep's Clothing" After Snow White asks the Magic Mirror to show where Crane is, it shows Mary telling Crane to get on a plane to Paris, and tells him not to "say a single peep." After that, she feels that someone is watching, and looks at the mirror's reflection, which gives it a slight pain. Episode Five: "Cry Wolf" Mary arrives at the Crooked Man's hideout, mockingly intrigued by how quickly Bigby healed up. When the rest of the Crooked Man's crew get ready to take down Bigby, Mary stands by the Crooked Man's side. As Bigby continuously overpowers the rest of their crew, Bloody Mary grabs her boss and jumps through a mirror to escape. Bigby jumps in after them and chases both Mary's getaway car and Vivian's. If Bigby chooses to go after Mary and the Crooked Man rather than Georgie and Vivian, Mary will easily dispose of Bigby once again, forcing him to arrive too late to the Pudding & Pie. Mary hides the Crooked Man at one of their storage facilities, Sheppard Metalworks. Georgie gives up the name of the location before his death, and once Bigby finds them, Mary and Bigby get into a brief scuffle before she disappears. She continues to mock him as he looks around the facility for her. Mary attacks from the shadows, this time in her true, hideous form. During their battle, several copies of Mary in her true form attack from all around, forcing Bigby to transform into his full wolf form. As the copies are destroyed, the real Mary attempts to attack from above, only to be caught in Bigby's jaws, destroying her and ending her threat for good. Book of Fables Entry The true history of the person known as "Bloody Mary" is almost completely unknown, even to Fables most acquainted with its members. Her name Mary, at least, is not up for contention, nor is her penchant for shocking violence, an inlaid resistance to magic and spells, and a strange ability to use any reflective surface as a portal, effectively short-cutting space and time. Thought by mundies to be the wailing apparition of a childless ghost, though any evidence of that is as yet unseen. Gallery lMary.jpg|Mary's introduction. bloody_mary.jpg|Mary intimidating Ichabod Crane. 421603865464576564475.jpg|Mary severely wounding Bigby in his monster form, with a silver bullet-laden revolver. the_wolf_among_us_ep3_80.jpg|Mary about to decapitate Bigby with the Woodsman's axe. 250320_screenshots_2014-07-08_00002.jpg|Bloody Mary confronting Bigby; also her evil grin as she notices that he survived her attack. clFrXI4.jpg|Mary attacking Bigby. TheWolfAmongUs-2014-07-12-20-27-09-29-630x354.png|Mary preparing to fight with Bigby when the Crooked Man walks in on them. Wolf5-4-3.jpg|Bloody Mary telling the Crooked Man that she will finish Bigby off quickly. Trivia *Mary is based on the legendary European folk ghoul Bloody Mary. *Mary was one of the few characters in the Fables franchise to beat Bigby in battle, and thus far the only one in the video game series to do so. *Mary was voiced by Kat Cressida. *Mary was one of the few characters in the video game to never make an appearance in the comics and main story. *Mary may well be the darkest re-imaging of fairy tale characters in the game, even for Fables' overall mature nature. Despite this, though, she is not Pure Evil, that honor goes to her boss, the Crooked Man. Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Monsters Category:Rivals Category:Demon Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Sadomasochists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Master Orator Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Protective Category:Conspirators Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mastermind Category:DC Villains